Just me in the Rain
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: Shounen-Ai; PicardFelix "I'm the only one out here. No one else. Just me, in the rain." Felix's P.O.V.


Just Me in the Rain.

Felix/Picard for everyone! throws confetti Yes, here I am with another story. Yes, I hear you groan and say "What? HER again?" but, heck, I enjoy writing these. Okay...now on with the obvious stuff!

::WARNING:: You know, I'm running out of witty things to say here. So I'll just say, if you've read my previous works, you'll know what to expect. If you don't; then this is a shounen-ai story – you don't like shounen-ai? Then you can leave by clicking the pretty 'Back' button at the top of your screen. I don't take kindly to flamers.

Disclaimer: What? You think I own this?

Dedications: Hey, as usual, this is for Azusasan! Keep up the great stories Azu! And also, this is dedicated to Cami of Queenscove! Read her great story: 'Fear of Falling'! Or I'll set Tsukasa on you...

Tsukasa: shake fist

...Not that he's particularly frightening...cough

Felix's Point of View.

What was is they said to Mia and Isaac when they confessed their love? That it was meant to be? Perfect? Something like that...

Kraden spouted some nonsense about it working because Earth and Water go hand-in-hand. Give Water to the Earth it will be nourished, and will grow nature. Nature is everywhere...I really wasn't paying attention. But everyone agreed with him, and everyone joked that we'd be getting together sooner or later.

I could've laughed at the irony.

They just don't understand. Everyone thinks I'm going to be with Sheba – even Sheba thinks so. It's just assumed. They think I care about her in the same way Isaac cares for Mia, or Garet for Jenna, but I don't. I really don't. I care for her, because she's another sister to me.

Are people blind?

Can't anyone see how much I care about you? Can you even see it? I don't see it, I feel it. But do you?

I'm standing outside now, just...reminiscing about everything. Our journey, our quest. Us. Everything, down to the tiniest details. Like the way you smelt – fresh and of the sea. I love that smell. I guess you haven't noticed that I took on of those...scarf...things you wear under your hair, simply because it smelt of you. To be honest, I never understood why you wore them, but in the end it just became a part of you. You have the strangest ways of dressing, did you know that? But none of that matters to me. Not really. Not when I'm holding that scarf, breathing that smell of you...

Nothing seems to matter.

I wonder if something's wrong with me. You could say I'm obsessed with you. Is that love? Or is that just me slowly losing my mind...going crazy?

I'd like to think its love.

It's just the little things about you I love. Your laugh, the way you wrinkle your nose when you're confused. Your eyes. I could go on forever about your eyes. They really are beautiful, cat-like even.

Oh. It's started to rain.

Look at it.

Just falling.

Silver drops splashing onto the ground. Beautiful in its own way. Kinda like you I guess...Beautiful.

You never said you loved me. But I just assumed it. Would you hold someone like that if you didn't care? No one saw me after we lit the Mars lighthouse. I really thought my parents were going to die. And I broke down.

It surprised you, I could tell. I was finally letting down my guards down and letting my emotions run free, clinging to you like a frightened child. And the way you held me...was caring and warm. Would you hold another person that way? Or was that embrace just for me?

Would you care that much about me if you didn't love me? You came with me to the aerie of the Jupiter lighthouse. We never spoke on the way, but you knew there was something wrong. I knew what Karst and Agatio wanted to do with me. I was useless to them now, I was willing to die. I thought I'd served my purpose. You talked me out of that theory, without even talking. Just the look in your eyes when they said they were going to kill me told me I was wrong.

I wish I could read your mind, and find out what you think of me. I wish that almost everyday. And then a thought hits me. Would I really want to know? What if you didn't love me? Would I cope? I'm not sure.

To be honest, I'm not a strong person. Not on the inside. I need people to tell me that I'm worth something to them. That I mean something. Without those words, I fall apart. I feel I'm useless.

I just realised something.

I'm completed soaked.

Soaked through and through. And I really don't care. I'm the only one out here. No one else.

Just me, in the rain.

Thinking about you.

Hey...what's that sound I can hear? A sort of...squelching sound. Like someone walking through mud. Perhaps I'm not alone out here. But who else would be outside in this weather?

There's a hand on my shoulder. A strong, warm hand. And a voice. A deep voice, asking me why I'm out here. Telling me I should get inside, otherwise I'll get ill.

It's you.

You came out here to get me. And now you're soaked too. I'm pushing my hair out of my eyes, just looking at you.

Man, I really AM soaked. Like some sort of wet dog. I shake my head, flicking water droplets everywhere.

You shield your face, and make a sound of protest. Then I see it. The slightest flicker of a smile crossing your face. Was it really that amusing?

You're laughing now. Oh wait, I'm laughing too. And I don't even think it was amusing. But I'm laughing. I'm laughing so hard, I'm having to lean on you to stop myself falling.

...

Your arms...they're holding me...just like you did at the Mars Lighthouse. So warm, even though it's freezing out here. But you're warm. Very warm. Even down to your breath. I can feel it against my ear. You keep telling me to go inside. But how can I? You won't let go. Not that I'm complaining. I can feel every rise and fall of your chest, I can hear your heartbeat. I don't want to let you go. I really don't.

I think you love me.

No. I KNOW you love me. I felt that. The slightest brush of your lips against my forehead, moving slowly downwards. Across my temples, down my cheeks. The corner of my mouth.

I can feel the warmth of your kiss.

I'm still soaking. But I really don't care.

Because you're here.

It's just me.

And you.

In the rain.

Phew. Did that confuse anyone else? It was quite deep. Probably the deepest I've even written Felix. ..; But I think it worked out okay. Even though it's kinda short...

I'd love to know your thoughts on this, so feel free to review!

Asaka


End file.
